1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, and especially relates to a double stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For carrying two children at a time, double strollers are available on the market. Manufacturers continue developing strollers. Current double strollers are various. One kind of the double strollers uses a side-by-side design. Its advantage is that the lines of vision of two children sitting thereon are equivalent. No shading due to sitting in the front and rear in different heights occurs. Besides, the children sitting thereon can interact with each other. However, such strollers are wider and require wider lanes. When the double stroller runs on a narrow lane, the caregiver is required to be very careful. Another kind of the double strollers uses a back-to-back design. It is suitable to two children with a certain age difference. Therein, the older child sits on the rear seat without safety belt; the younger child sits on the front seat with an auxiliary safety belt. The advantage of such double strollers is saving space. However, the disadvantage thereof is that the two children sit in different orientations and seldom interact with each other because of different views. Moreover, such double strollers are unfavorable for the children to lie thereon. Another kind of the double strollers uses a quasi-bunk design. Such double strollers also have an advantage of saving space. Furthermore, such double strollers have an advantage of light and handy structure relative to the above-mentioned side-by-side strollers. The disadvantage thereof is that the child on the lower bunk may feel oppressed in vision. Besides, the children seldom interact with each other. Another kind of the double strollers uses a design of seats arranged in the front and rear with the same sitting orientation. The advantage thereof is that an accommodating basket can be disposed under the rear seat of the stroller.
In addition to their individual disadvantages, the above double strollers have a common disadvantage; that is, the seat configuration is permanent. Furthermore, if the double stroller is equipped with an accommodating basket, the accommodating space of the accommodating basket is small. It is difficult to meet various practical use requirements just by the double stroller. Therefore, a stroller with a flexible seat configuration is needed, so as to meet many use situations. For example, the rear seat can be adjustably disposed for providing different sitting orientations or sitting heights; further, the rear seat can be designed to be detachable from the stroller for obtaining an enlarged space for an accommodating basket or for a child to stand on a footrest disposed on the stroller. Even an infant safety seat can be assembled onto the stroller.